legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Community
ULTIMATE TEST FOR LEGEND LEGIT - I WROTE IT, NOT DONE YET - DW Test for Legend ( /100) every good answer is worth 4 pts # What is Day’s real name? (4pts) ' ' # Danny Altan Wing # Daniel Allen Wong # David Altan Wight # Daniel Altan Wing # Metias Iparis 2. What is June’s nickname from her brother? ' ' # Junny # Junebug # July # June dune # Ju-Ju ' ' 3. What score did June get on her Trial? ' ' # 15/15 # 1500/1000 # 15000/15000 # 1500/1500 # 0/1500 ' ' 4. Who murdered Metias Iparis? ' ' # June Iparis # Thomas Bryant # Day # Dr. M.D Johnston # Commander Jameson ' ' 5. Why did Tess join the Patriots after Day was arrested? # Because she loves the Patriots # Because the Patriots threatened her # To try to convince them to help Day escape # Because her dad is the leader of the Patriots # Because Day is allied with the Patriots ' ' 6. Which sector is Day from? ' ' # Batalla Sector # Ruby Sector # Alta Sector # Tanagashi Sector # Lake Sector ' ' 7. Which patient was Eden? ' ' # Patient E # Patient E-21 # Patient Zero # Patient 6724 # Patient Eden ' ' 8. What is the name of the Elector Primo’s son? ' ' # Anden # Allen # Albert # Jonathan Smith # Alvin ' ' 9. What is Day’s record time for scaling five stories according to rumours? ' ' # Less than eight seconds # Three seconds # Two minutes # Less than five seconds # Three minutes ' ' 10. What was the website URL for the website Metias created to tell June of all his discoveries? # www.revealthisjune.org # www.junebugfollowme.com # www.forjuneonly.com # www.followmejunebug.com # www.junereadthis.com ' ' 11. Day is romantically involved with Tess True or False ' ' 12. Day works for the Patriots True or False ' ' 13. Day is left-handed True or False ' ' 14. June’s only family was her brother True or False ' ' 15. Day has three siblings True or False ' ' 16. Which gesture did Day do subconsciously that confirmed June’s suspicions that he was Day? ' ' __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ ' ' 17. How did the Patriots create chaos confusion in crowd on Day’s shooting day? ' ' __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ ' ' 18. How did Day first meet June? ' ' __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ ' ' 19. How did Day first meet Tess? 20. How did June get the URL for Metias’s website where he wrote his discoveries? ' ' __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ ' ' 21 Fill in the blanks In the Skiz fight between June and Kaede, _____ was actually the one chosen to be Kaede’s opponent, but _____ took her place. 22 Kaede _____ the fight and because of that, Day lost ______ Republic Notes. 23 June lost/won the fight 24 June broke Kaede's _______________'' 25. Did Metias’s revelations on his website convince June to save Day? Explain how they did or didn’t. __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ The answers: Every good answer is worth 4 points 1: Daniel Altan Wing ( answer 4) 2: Junebug (answer 2) 3: 1500/1500 ( answer 4) 4: Thomas Bryant ( Answer 4) 5: Answer 3 6 Lake sector ( answer 4 ) 7: Patient zero ( answer 3) 8: Anden (Answer 1) 9: Less than 8 seconds ( answer 1) 10: www followmejunebug.com 11: False 12 : False 13: Both answers are correct. He is left handed and also right handed 14: True 15: False 16: Because he grabbed his pendant 17: An Electro- bomb ( that's what it started with) 18: A skiz fight, when Tess was chosen to be Kaedes opponent and June took her place ( if you have an answer that looks like this one it is correct) 19: on the street 20: in Matias' Diary were Some misspelled words. 21: Tess, June 22: lost, 1000 23: won 24: arm 25: They did, because themJune realised that Day was right about the republic and then June was going to save Day. How many points do you have: 96- 100 You are just like June and Day the prodigy of the republic. You are realyy an fan of Day and June!!!!!!! 80- 92 I bet youu read Legend about 5 times! Good job! Give yourself a pat on the back. Read one more time and you become the prodigy of the Republic! 0- 16 Did you even read the books? Category:Community